


During SCP 4: Real Bout During SCP Special

by After_SCP



Series: During SCP [4]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Mixed Martial Arts RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/After_SCP/pseuds/After_SCP
Summary: Reinhardt's tournament. A background story for Megitsune.





	During SCP 4: Real Bout During SCP Special

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the fighting video games series of SNK.

“I was just a teenager... My dad was still holding a grunge against Reinhardt. He told me he owned a hardware store back in the days. Cooper had only one small construction company back then. When Avery was a baby, My father was upset because Reinhardt was owing him a big sum. He was asking the board of trade of the city to help him, but to no avail... The system sacrificed a common hardware store for a growing diversified business. My father was so upset that the city even used money to help new hardware stores. My dad finally suffered a legit bankruptcy with no tie to Reinhardt, only to competition. My mom just ran away with another guy and dad was stuck with Avery and me. One morning he said he would go try find a job and bever came back. When it was clear than but or parents had ent as far as they could from this life. We had to grow up in foster families after foster families. 2 orphans brothers with something to prove I guest.”  
An athletic blonde woman is alone at a bar counter ignoring everyone. Virginy takes another shot. She is thinking about the trick George and her tried to pull against Reinhardt and what they suspect about him. She also thinks about what her boyfriend told her years ago. She knows Thomas is thinking it but not saying it at loud. Virginy Red is a dishonourably discharge cop that tried to plan a scheme with her partner George Petsch. Cooper is a smart enemy, he always comes clean, and using his own cards against him didn't work either. People in the bar are saying things about her. They only see a police officer who abused herpower. She leaves upset at everything.

Karlheinz and Hugo are both sparing against Reinhardt simultaneously. He defeats them by knifehand striking Karlheinz in the face while he was doing a standing 1 hand armbar to Hugo. Cooper curved jump to make the submission event more painful and to give his strike more momentum. Reinhardt smiles.  
“I was thinking about doing the same thing than Jubei Takechi.”  
“Karate?”  
“What are you talking about Karl? No! A tournament with awarding the winner a match against me for my fortune! And also secretly broadcast for a small fee.”  
“I was just hoping to confused you or distract you. I was hoping you wouldn't say a tournament honestly...”  
“You want to miss an opportunity to get my businesses away from me Karl? Really”  
the younger brother stays silent. Reinhardt calls one of his employee near by, he asks him to help him starts gathering the best opponents for his martial arts competition. After discussion with his brother and Hugo, Reinhardt sends invitentions to many fighters he knows. He is going to keep the 16 he wants and feels are the most interesting fighters to have a bout with. But, his mind is allready set on few of them. Reinhardt has already granted selection to his brother, Hugo, Pete the pimp and Cyanide in his tournament in hope they can eliminate other participants, and also he is hoping forward to the Bertons maybe accepting their invitations!

Rock Lutrell is at Thomas' house and he is stressed and worried. Virginy is drunk on the couch mumbling non-sense. If Thomas find her like that he his going to be concerned and will face Virginy over her defence mechanism over her anger and regrets. Rock can already imagine Thomas trying to help upsetting and hangover Virginy turning into an argument. Thomas storms in the house faster than Rock could realize he was back.  
“Rock look at this!”  
“What?”  
Thomas shoves 2 letters in Rock's face.  
“Reinhardt Cooper is dumb enough to invite Virginy and me to a martial arts tournament to win his assets! Haha!”  
“Well... Virginy...”  
Thomas turns to his girlfriend.  
“Honey we have a chance to fight him! One on one! Mano a mano!”  
Virginy just makes a weird sound still drunk out of her mind.  
“Rock! We can actually avenge my family! With Reinhardt Cooper giving us everything he owns, we might find my dad back, well if he is still alive...”  
“Come on Thomas, don't say stuff like that.”  
“It's still possible. I don't want to be delusional to escape reality. Right my love?”  
Viginy coughed.  
“I have to chat with Avery! I'll go start the computer. I hope he's going to watch if he is online and if he also received and invitation also! Cooper regrets his life I guess! Haha!”  
Will the brothers chat on the internet and that Rock talks with his friend, Red falls asleep and Thomas never realized the state of his girlfriend.

In a forest of Japan Megitsune and Yakushimaru are training and talking.  
“Sensei, you are so lucky for having and opportunity at the tournament for a billion dollars company! I wish I could! What you are going to do with all that money, sensei?”  
“You would probably hired the best cooks to make you their best food.”  
The kid laughs.  
“Look, I just wish I can help Avery avenge his father...”  
“Can you teach me the Izuna drop Sensei?”  
Megitsune is taking few seconds to think.  
“Sorry Yakishimaru. I'm working on that technique myself...”  
The young boy unsheathes 2 bokkens from his back. He smiles.  
“Let's do so kenjutsu then!”

After a month Cooper got an answer back from all the people that he send an invitation. With his team, they makes his 16 fighters tournament. He send a positive answered to those he has chosen. There is a plane ticket and a date for the meet up in the letter every chosen combatants received. A lot of hired men with firearms are guarding the fighters at their arrivals. They can't attack each other and the order is maintained until the actual matches. The 16 warriors are in a big diner hall of a rich hotel, Reinhardt appears on a scene with personal guards.  
“All of you are here to try to dethrone me! Wonderful! Some of you might known each other but let me introduce everyone. First, a promising kick boxer from the UK Alistair Overeem!”  
The fighter appears on a big screen behind Reinhardt. The host continues the presentation of the participants.  
“Ueno Masae, mutli gold medallist in judo from Japan. Thomas Berton, a fighter from Florida. Hugo Howard a mutli millionaire boxer also from Florida. Megitsune, a kunoichi from Japan. My little Brother! Karlheinz, doing kungfu, from Florida!”  
“Wushu!”  
“Pete a street fightrer from Louisiana, Nick Hankiao, a muay thai champion from Thailand. Dylan Hampson, doing bojutsu from England. Virginy Red, doing sambo from New York. Avery Berton, a ninja from Florida. Cyanide, a street fighter from Louisiana. Shuang Jingguo, doing tai chi from China. Vader, a pro-wrestler from California. Yatanokagami Satoru, a fighter from Japan, and finally! Bethany Hampson doing bojutsu from England. May the best warrior wins and face me, show me your best, you have a chance to challenge me for a driving saet of our civilization! Good luck, you'll need it.”  
Reinhardt returns backstage and everyone is invited to go back to their room after taking their tournament schedule and their escort team joining them. On the schedule, the first matches the next day are Vader against Thomas and Bethany against Jingguo.

Avery, Thomas, Megitsune, Virginy and Rock are in on of their hotel rooms. Rock is concerned.  
“Vader is huge! Plus he is powerful and so quick somehow. Be very careful Thomas!”  
“I know I'm fighting maybe one of your favorite wrestlers. But I trained myself to face any style any size you know that. The final is going to be 2 among us here against each other and Reinhardt is going to be very scared! He can kiss his money goodbye.”  
Virginy complains.  
“I can't believe he gave places to his stupid goons in the tournament.”  
Rock continues.  
“Reinhardt must have a plan... he gave you all a spot too.”  
“We'll be ready for them.”

Since the tournament is secret and only for the rich friends of Reinhardt to see, the fighters are going to face each other in a unknown huge underground parking full of Reinhardt men making sure the fights happen has plan. The first match is about to begin. Thomas and Vader are circled by more than 20 guys all dress in suits with sun glasses and a pistol. They all look standby. Vader speaks.  
“Who are you?”  
“I am Thomas Berton and you? A wrestler on TV?”  
“I am Vader! I was suppose to fight the best fighters in the world! Who are you? I'll have to ask Mister Cooper about this. Come on little guy.”  
Both fighter get ready to fight. Berton charges Vader and tries to prove he is a real fighter. He gives Vader multiple punches and kicks but the wrestler blocks everything. The masked big man finally grabs Thomas and slams him hard on the ground. Thomas quickly gets back up and hides the pain. Vader is getting close again. The older Berton grabs the legs and drops Vader on his back, Thomas quickly go for a mounted position. Thomas does a mounted punches combination and Vader can't block everything. When Thomas lands 2 good mounted elbows unblock by Vader,Reinhardt's men separates them. Vader's blood is covering his face. Somewhere in the huge underground structure, 2 other persons are fighting. The corporate thugs are around Jingguo and Bethany. Surprisingly, the Chinese fighter didn't mind her opponent using a staff. In the end, even if Beth had a weapon and even if she knew that the man is incredibly fast and agile for a overweight guy, Jinnguo disarms her, sweeps her on the ground with a downward palm strike to knock the woman unconscious.

“What? I have to fight against Overeem in my first fight?”  
“The participates were put 1vs1 randomly Hugo.”  
Hugo laughs at Cooper.  
“I just think you are using your best fighters right away Reinhardt. I mean, Me vs Overeem should be something like the final of the tournament.”  
In another room of the hotel rented by Reinhardt, The Bertons brothers are together. Avery just learn he will have to face Nick Hankiao. The 2 brothers talk about random stuff and they tries to focus on Avery strikes counter techniques. Somebody is knocking at the door. The brothers are not on their guards believing it would be Megitsune and Virginy. But it is the Thai fighter having the match with Avery tomorrow standing in the hall way. Nick asks them to enter the room he want to talk.  
“3 years ago, Reinhardt and Hugo showed up in a muay thai tournament and challenges the fighters who were there. People were getting ready to fight them in waves, I wasn't into it, I wanted a real fight, not our tournament fending their egos. I proposed the fight Cooper alone. As soon as I was in control during the fight, Hugo attacked me from behind, I was in a lot of pain. They ran away. When the other muay thai fighters went after them, They sucker attacked them together all after another, defeating everyone and successfully getting on of my country to go back here in the US. I know my story is nothing to what I eared Cooper did to your family, but whoever wins tomorrow, we win because Cooper and Howard are going to loose!”  
The Bertons and Nick shake and in good faith.

Next morning, in a limousine. Hugo prepares himself to go the big parking lot. Alistair and the men in charge of the match are waiting in there for him. He taps his hands a goes with other Cooper's thugs. Hugo and the professional fighter are in front of each other. Hugo is eager to brag about his victory to Reinhardt, he charges Alistair. The kick boxer protects himself, tries few knees attack to push back Howard, but the rich man keeps punching quick and hard. Hugo tries a big punch but his opponent dodges and lands a quick punch to the head. Hugo falls on his knees. He does back up but only to be knocked out with an uppercut by Overeem. The guards quickly push back the winner and rush to Hugo's aid. Nick and Avery arrives together, which is already looking suspicious to Reinhardt looking via camera. He is glad that 1 of those competitors with a grunge is eliminated for sure after this. They start slow just like in a sparing match. Cooper is angered looking at the screen. They can't be dumb enough to try something together against his men and the tournament. After few minutes of a fair friendly battle,Nick and Avery realize that the guardians are getting impatient. Nick and Avery giving it more strength. After a few striking exchanges, Nick tries to get closer to a very agile and quick ninja opponent. But Avery was ducking and sliding to also close the distance. Avery unfortunately gets face first on the attacker's knee. The Berton brother falls on his back knocked out. Another fight is over in Reinhardt's evil tournament. Tomorrow, Karlheinz is going to fight against the freestyle Japanese man named Satoru and Pete the pimp is going against Dylan Hampson

The no rules tournament for Reinhardt's fortune continues. A man with long blonde hair dressed in a business suit and a stylish Japanese man are in front off each other circled as usual. The first fight of day 3 begins. Satoru is a fighter searching the world for some sort of higher power. Yatanokagami is thinking about so much things. Cooper is one of the best wushu fighter alive today, probably the best outside Asia. Satoru cannot take a fraction of a second to react. Satoru is thinking about what he's going to do with Reinhardt's money, this gives the initiative to Karlheinz. Cooper defeats his opponent quickly and easily. The loser is in pain on the ground. His chest hurts a lot, he can't breath. Satoru is very surprised by his quick lost. Same thing for the other fight also happening. Since Dylan wants to use his staff, Pete the pimp wants to use his cane. The English man has years of professional training with his weapon. Pete is easily overwhelmed by the attacks and the counters. Hampson wins the match.

Karlheinz is back at Reinhardt's hide out where he broadcast the no rule tournament to his rich associates. The younger brother stands smiling and is looking at Hugo and Reinhardt. Howard is upset.  
“Yes I know you won. You had it easy, I would have loved to see you fight Overeem!”  
“I can fight you, I'll gave you my spot.”  
Hugo charges Karlheinz but the wushu fighter gracefully sweeps the leg and hits an elbow behind the head of Howard now unconscious.  
“So want, I'll have to fight that Dylan guy with his staff?”  
“He is doing bojutsu...”  
“Great! I am doing gundancing!”  
“We will talk about this later.”  
“No, like his sister must learn, weapons are neutral, chaotic, hazardous. No loyalty to the owner.”

There is only 2 fights left in the first round. Virginy vs Cyanide plus Megitsune vs Masae Ueno. The 2 women and their boyfriends trained together before facing Cyanide and Masae respectively the day before. Virginy and Cyanide are ready to battle at the secret location right now, the next day. When the fight starts, they both grab each other, Virginy quickly realize Cyanide wants to bite her and eye gouge her with her long nails. With her sambo experience, Virginy rolls on the ground with the vicious enemy, and successfully hold to her foot and leg and breaks Reinhardt's henchwoman's ankle, the fighters are again quickly separated by the men with pistols. In their quarters. Hugo is watching the screen and is very upset. Reinhardt hides his doubts. Thomas and Virginy are going to the second round. Soon they while know if Megitsune advanced to, they switch camera. They are confident this time that Avery's lover cannot defeat a judo champion like Masae. And the fight unfortunately proves them right. The kunoichi tries several attacks, quick tumbles and misdirection so Masae cannot either dodge or successfully counter Megitsune. In the end, after 2 successful armbreaker throws that really hurt Megitsune's back and right shoulder, she gives up. The line up for the next round of the tournament is complete. Thomas vs Jingguo, Hankiao vs Overeem, Cooper vs Dylan and finally Virginy against Masae.

The next day comes, and the American and Chinese fighters are set for their match. Surrounded by the armed men in suits, Thomas and his opponent start exchanging blows. Shuang was sure he could flow perfectly all the battle to outsmart and out quick Berton. But the fighter can match his grace and coordination. Jingguo lands a powerful double palms strike and Thomas flies back in the air and falls sitting on the ground. Berton stands back very fast, Jingguo knows it won't be easy. They starts striking and blocking again and they can reach each other. Thomas lands a big 3 punches combo. Jingguo stumbles, Thomas quickly lands a jumping heel kick on the Chinese competitor. Shuang is on his knees ready to stand back up, Thomas do another jumping heel quick with an angle almost like a axe quick on the guy's head. Shuang loses conscientiousness and the bout. Overeem and Nick are also ready to fight a little further deeper in the big underground parking. The fight is violent, both have big cuts on their face. Both heavy hitters. Nick and Alistair keeps punching and kicking each other until Nick is too bloody and broken to continue. Still totally conscious he curses Reinhardt looking via cameras while the guards carry without caution his wounded body. Later at night, Thomas is brought back at the hotel, Virginy is waiting for him nervous, Will they really have the opportunity the fight Cooper? In 2 days it's Thomas against Alistair and the winners of tomorrow's line up. Young Cooper vs Dylan Hampson, also Virginy vs Masae.

The tournament continues next day. Dylan and Karlheinz are wrestling over the pole staff. The 2 fighter want to use the weapon. Karlheinz finally makes Dylan fall and without holding the staff. Copper then quickly strikes Dylan face with the staff, Dylan's face is bloody. Reinhardt is starting to have doubts about facing his brother. He also hopes Ueno will eliminate Red. Hugo and Cooper set the stream for the next match and gives the signal to start. Virginy and the judo champion starts to wrestle each other also. With no weapon between them, They are trying to get in control and to hurt a joint somehow. Virginy is able to kick Masae few time during the ground work, until the japanese fighter puts a perfect juji-gatame on Red. She taps out.

Thomas, Overeem, Karlheinz and Masae are in the woods this time, surrounded by usual pseudo referees and cars. 2 of them set up the camera. The tournament thugs separate Thomas and Alistair on a side, and a little farther, Ueno and Cooper. The semi final are on! Alistair and Berton exchange heavy punches, but both block correctly every time. They simultaneously kick each other on the head and are now into a defensive stance on one knee. Overeem gives a knee attack to Thomas' head, Berton retaliates with an uppercut. Overeem tries another head kick but Berton slips behind him and do a 180 degree jumping heel kick to the right shoulder. Alistair turns back upset and hurt. He goes for a kicks and left jabs combination, but Thomas can predict a body kick after observing the first body motion before delivering the actual kcik strike. Thomas kneels and grabs the ankle by one hand and with the other arm, uppercuts the knee joint. Overeem is down on his other knee with only his will remaining. Thomas finishes him with a strong hook punch. While looking on his screen the 2 fighters being separated, Reinhardt is angry. Thomas is going to be in the final. He wants to see the other fight right now. In few minutes, everything is set for the buyers watching online. Karlheinz and Masae are ready to face-off. It's starts. Ueno tries to hang on the expensive shirt and vest of Cooper. Karlheinz is agile enough to always escapes or absorbs the shock. Cooper is also stronger than his opponent, Ueno tries to hold on the him, it's should be easy he wears a suit after all. Cooper is everywhere and too tough. He surgically hits the right targets to incapacitate her step by step. After his win, Karlheinz looks away at Thomas and the goons going toward a car to leave the forest. Tomorrow he will have his last opponent before facing his brother for the companies he owns. He is going to make the Cooper family clean again and with a renewed good reputation, he most follow his parents foot step and stop Reinhardt for being a megalomaniac.

For the final, Cooper's men stop driving in front of a place with a lot of meaning. The Coopers father and mother graves are here. The last tournament fight before the opportunity is going to take place in this cemetery. Karlheniz thinks his brother is trying to upset him. He won't let the place distract his goal. It's early morning, there is still a lot of mist. Karlheinz and Thomas are ready in place. Their first strike is simultaneous, and incredibly quick and strong. They just surprisingly hit each other hand. They shake their limbs to fight the pain. Thomas tries to match the striking ability of his opponent, however Karlheinz lands more hits and dodges more attacks thank to his quickness and motion fluidity. Upset, Thomas takes down Cooper by pulling both his legs. Thomas is in mounted position! Karlheinz quickly slips away. Cooper continues to throw more strikes than Thomas, who finally catches one kick and makes Cooper falls again. Another mounted position the rich fighter wants to escape really fast. But Thomas has the time to strike the spine with his elbow of his opponent trying to stand back up. The fight continues put Cooper is hurt. Thomas dodges behind him to side kick in his painful spot on the back again. Now Berton is looking for a way to make the other fighter again. After few more exchanges, Thomas hits an uppercut that makes Cooper loose his balance. Thomas this time connects with a double legs take down for the mounted position. He starts punching Cooper but the fight ends. Thomas wins the prize of the tournament. While the goons help a dizzy Karlheinz, he sees a name on a grave, Rose Vogel.

Thomas is sent back to his home. Virginy, Avery, Megitsune, Yakushimaru and Nick are there waiting for him. The older Berton brother is happy to be back.  
“Everyone is here, I'm so glad to be with you, I was wondering if Reinhardt would keep me captive. Where is Rock?”  
Virginy answers.  
“Look, Rock is not coming, like you said, we have to be ready if the asshole tries something. We'll protect you.”  
Since it's late, they try to get some sleep but they are stressed, Thomas don't even now if Reinhardt is going to uphold his words and give a chance to Thomas to win his fortune in a duel. In the same town, Reinhardt is in his building, in his luxurious private office. He looks the city at night from above. He is ready to face Thomas in his mind, He wants more Bertons' blood on his hands.

Few days later, Thomas did received a phone call for his big opportunity. He is now at the main entrance of the Cooper Tower. The goons are with him ready to escort him to the last floor. Thomas' friends are hiding further away in a mini van. The men lead the tournament winner to the elevator inside in the main lobby. Few enter with him and another group was waiting outside the elevator at the last floor. Thomas walks toward Reinhardt's private training corner. The rich fighter is there, wearing his aikido uniform. Thomas screams out of anger  
“Where is my father?”  
“You know where he is.”  
“I don't know! That's the point why I wanted to win! I don't want your money!”  
“You really believe I would try to keep secretly captive your father for all this years?”  
“...”  
“I killed him and I will kill you too!”  
Thomas turns berserk. He tries to knock out Reinhardt with every blow. Reinhardt guards them all and even counters some, but Thomas gets back up and strikes with rage like nothing happen. Cooper lands few good strikes since Thomas guard is often down, but Thomas doesn't flinch. Thomas traps Reinhardt with an arm lock and hits multiple uppercuts on Cooper's face. The goons opens a door wear Karlheinz and Hugo are supposed to be, but they are not there. They rush Thomas who punches out few of them. Reinhardt is on the floor holding his bloody face. The goons leaves him out and aim Thomas with their multiple firearms. Bertons jumps behind a expensive desk and the bullets are flying around breaking everything in this corner of the room. Thomas thinks he is going to die like his dad. After few moments of silence, Thomas cautiously looks around, everyone has left. He walks in the office confused. The elevator door opens. Inside, Megitsune is fighting a cop and 2 of Cooper's goons. She finishes with her enemies and tell Thomas to follow her, they can escapes Cooper's reinforcements before they arrive.


End file.
